


POTENTIAL

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fondling, M/M, Masturbation, Mech/Mech, Miniaturization, RP Luna-1 Reality, Self-Service, Squirting, Sticky Sex, Tactile sex, junk drawer of kinks to say the least, medical instrument kink, tea cup mech, tendril/tentacle play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: The calculations were right on this time around for THE special served tiny dish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).



Pharma smirked as he watched Lockdown struggle from beneath the suddenly too large wash cloth. Tiny claws pick at the edge of the cloth, and a small spiked helm emerges. "Well now," the medic purrs in a high pitch. "It seems as if I have finally located the right frequency that made me so small." He reaches down and picks up mech and wash cloth to bring his science experiment closer to his optic. "This shall be a rather pleasant evening. Don't you think so, Lockdown?"

Pharma tucks away his new little toy in a thigh compartment, bundled up and secure. He turns off the water and sashays his hips as he walks to his medbay. He passes Starsaber in the hall put only slightly waves at the mech. Tyrest had already been informed that Pharma was going to take an evening for himself. And given the satisfaction in the chief justice's field over Pharma's work, it had been no problem to wiggle out the time slot. Now that he had his new little toy, he had his evening plans set.

The flyer's wings flicked as he chuckled and punched his access code into the main medbay doors. "Joseph," he calls to one of the little drones. He had learned they answered more readily to designations. "I am to remain undisturbed tonight unless the master calls for me or there is a necessary medical emergency you three cannot see to." Pharma places a hand over his hip that contains the present to himself and strokes the plating, also ignoring the attempted beeping whistles for attention by Larry at the action. He looks over a shoulder vent at the little pervert and winks a kiss at him causing the drone to fritz and stasis lock. That should take care of any peeping drone, Pharma giggles and glides to his personal quarters. "Now remember, Joseph, no disturbances."

Pharma makes himself comfortable at his desk and dims the overhead lights in favor of a soft desk lamp. He taps his hip compartment, smirking at the thought of the miniaturized Lockdown now at his mercy. He opens the compartment and withdraws the wad of mech and cloth to place with a heavy thump on the table top. The squeaking ooof informs the doctor that his present is still safely wrapped inside. Infuriating Decepticon Lockdown may be, but he had the processor capacity to know when to stay put to save his own plating from potential injury. Pharma poked at the bundle when it moved to still it. He was in no hurry to unwrap his gift just yet. His spark savored a self-pleased turn of pleasure as he gazed to his left.

Blue optics brighten to near white at the tiny tubes of sterilized metal and flexible wires. Pharma exvented a puff of steam and searched in his processor banks for data logs on medical procedures to set any rising lust to a low shimmer. He would need his entire focus for this. He ran his index digit between his denta nipping at a joint to further still his heating systems. A doctor's hands were indeed delicate instruments as he moaned around the digit in his mouth. He would not look at the berth or think about the evening's final planned adventure play they would have on it. What mattered now was examining his new toy for any adverse effects so that he could sort them out. He would not tolerate any of his possessions having a used appearance before he used them. After he used them, however, well if his internal engine revved up a notch at the thought of Lockdown covered from helm to ped in his lubricants he could not blame himself now could he?

Pharma hummed in pleasure and nudged the bundle once more, firmly stroking the tiny mech inside to still any movement. He continued the firm stroke, nudge, stroke until the wash cloth mass was situated in front of the small surgical tray he had set up with a soft pad. The sensors in his digits informed him that the frame within the bundle had heated rather nicely. He tugged the edge of the cloth aside and slowly opened his little present.

Red optics blink at the dimmed but brighter light as Lockdown is freed from his soft prison. He doesn't have to look up to know who those blue digits not far from his frame belong to nor who is currently running a full frame scan over his small form. He had known that the doctor had been miffed about being left in a small state then to have a 'Con "play" with him while he was in that state? Well Lockdown wasn't too surprised that the doc-bot had finally figured on a proper punishment. Lockdown turns his helm to gaze around his current location, but blue hands settle around him to completely block his view.

"No no, little one. You must not ruin your surprise.  You are not ready for just yet." Pharma lets his cooling fans run at a low turn. The sensors in his hands ping him a variety of information, all of which point in the direction that Lockdown is in a state of full functionality.  _ Of course _ , Pharma flicks his wings with pride and muses to himself,  _ I am his medic and anything less is unacceptable in my facility and my berth. _ He cycles his optics to magnify the bounty hunter's face. Lockdown showed no fear, but there was a keen wariness. Pharma had to laugh at that.  _ Knows he's in for it, does he? _ Pharma leans in closer to blow air on Lockdown.

"Now now, no need to be weary, Lockdown. I thought you enjoyed playing. Or is it perhaps," Pharma shifts one hand and extends a digit to give the bounty hunter a firm enough poke to cause him to fall over, "you don't enjoy being the object of play, hmm?" He nudges his digits tips at the little mech, mindful of the spikes so keeping his touch light. "Oh and feel free to squeak at me. My audios can hear you perfectly."

Lockdown's spark shivers at the probing nudges to his chest. He reaches up to touch the sensitive medical digit. Claws dip into micro seams in a tempting caress to appease the now larger Pharma into mercy. He whimpers in submission and murmurs with a kiss to a sensor that he is Pharma's to command. By Primus, he had to activate his discharge module at the thought of being possessed by the medic to stop his spike from pressurizing. The thrumming hum from above him made his whole frame rattle in pleasure even as the digit was lifted away.

Pharma lifted his digit to his lips and ran glossa over it. The little slagmaker knew how to get to him.  _ So it is just be a test of who could withstand the other enticements? _ Pharma's spark brightened at the thought of this challenge. After all, their almost daily routine helped him with his lacking stamina. Pharma shifted and shivered as he felt lubricant leak from around the edges of his valve panel, perhaps he should install a mechanism like Lockdown's discharge rod to help with that. He cleared his vents and thought of several medical procedures to bring himself back to a state of professionalism. He cleared his vents.

"Up on the pad if you please."

Lockdown watches Pharma and tries to smirk at that telling tremble in his vocal pattern. A mischievous want dances through his spark as he rises and eyes the tray behind him. He bends his helm back to stare up at the now completely professional doctor above him. If he extends his small EM field he can feel the lust that Pharma's shimmers with behind the professionalism. His small engine revs hard as he clambers up on the tray and pad, suddenly very eager to get things started. Yes he was little, but he still a pervert to his core when it came to his favorite doctor.

Pharma frowns when he notices the hop in the tiny frame on his medical tray. He rests his middle digit on his thumb and a little sadistically flicks Lockdown in the back hard enough to knock the mech forward to land on his face. He would not be allowing anyone else to control this exam before they really began playing. "Stop messing around and get on your back, 'Con."

Lockdown moans into the pad from the none too gentle reminder that Pharma was currently much bigger than him and needed to be minded with extra care.  _ Right _ , the bounty hunter gruffs himself _ , the peacock didn't like others to ruffle his feather unless he gave them permission or unless they were bigger than him and stroked him nice. Even then he throws a verbal tantrum as he melts on to digits or spike.  _ Lockdown arches his hips at this thought process but ups the discharge mechanism within himself. He turns over and smoothes his fluffed plating down in a show of supplication and submission. He lays open like he would for a normal medical exam.

Pharma rolls his optics at the act of supplication but smiles indulgently at the tiny mech laid out below him. He reaches down and nudges a digit against the bottom of a tiny ped. He continues to nudge the ped as he reaches to his right and transforms one of his digits into small graspers. He uses the pair of grippers to grip a small metal rod and manipulate it around to his specifications. "Now try not to wiggle too much."

Even though his earlier scans had shown him Lockdown was at peak functionality, much better than even Ratchet could have ever done with the Decepticon bounty hunter might Pharma add with a proud puff of heated air, Pharma brings the metal rod around to tap carefully at tiny joints to watch them jump and flex in reflex to the exploratory taps. He murmurs pleased praises to the little mech that tries to hold completely still despite the continued fondling of his tiny ped. Pharma notes the rise in internal temperature for later use. Perhaps they both could use an expert ped massage when this is all done. Pharma tinkles the rod teasingly against Lockdown's side and chuckles as the miniaturized bounty hunter squeaks and wiggles at the tickle spot. Pharma clicks in false disappointment as he gives Lockdown's other side the same treatment. He stifles a giggle as the tiny mech swears to Primus he would make the medic pay if he did not stop.

Lockdown makes a grab for the metal rod that is held purposefully just outside of his reach and glares up at Pharma. He lays back down and makes plans to bend the brash doctor over his lap for some of that punishment Tyrest seemed to like to dole out to the little flyer. Lockdown’s engine turns as he pictures Pharma's face captured in between pain and pleasure as he overloads across Tyrest's lap from either the chief justice's hand smacking his aft or more often that switch. Lockdown gives Pharma a cocky smile and even has the audacity to wink at the doctor. "Ya gonna use that rod to fill me up next?" he half teases.

Pharma frowns at the cocky little pervert. He rumbles his engine and quickly moves the tray to upset Lockdown to fall on his aft. "Now stay the frag down and still before I have to see to other measures!" He puffs a bit of air in exasperation. Why did Lockdown always make things difficult? This time was his, and he'd be slagged to the pits by Unicron if he'd let the shrunken mech have the upper hand. He uses his middle digit to pin the bounty hunter to the pad on the tray to prove his point but then Lockdown's question tickles his fancy as he thinks over his next move. "When was the last time we checked your fluids? As active as you are, your stores must be running low?" He let a hint of possessive jealousy filter into his vocal pattern.

Lockdown clears his vents and is finally able to relax beneath the medic's digit. This was a bit of a sore point between the two. But any time Lockdown asked about it, Pharma would avoid the question. Thus the sticky point that Lockdown always showered now before he stopped in to see Pharma for the near daily routine when he was on Luna-1. "Haven't sprung a good enough pop off in a few days to be honest." His small voice filters up to Pharma as the medic hums in thought and intentional ignores the dig.

"Good, that means your stores are all full so your lubrication will allow the comfortable insertion of several implements," Pharma smiles at the shocked expression that filters over the tiny face. "To use Ratchet's crude gutter speech pattern, spread 'em and pop the hood; time to get down to business." Pharma chuckles at the thought of his mentor for a change.

Lockdown shivers in pleasure at the crude remark from the usual prim and proper prissy doctor. Pharma lifts an optical ridge at the stilled mini-bounty hunter. He wiggles the metal rod just above Lockdown. His other hand comes to lay casually on the tray-pad next to the tiny mech. The sensors in this hand key into the soft texture of the pad and the near heat of the mini frame. His own spark trundles in sparkles of lust. He indulges himself and rubs his digits tip sensors over the material as he waits for Lockdown to comply with the crude request.

Lockdown's shivers continue as his pelvic array shifts with the swiping passes of Pharma's digits on the pad next to him. He moans and his valve cover retracts. Ruby optics remained tied to blue optics that brighten with approval at the compliance. He runs a scan over the small mech and hums happily at the read outs. He brings the metal rod around to tap lightly on Lockdown's lower abdominal plating. The tiny mech jumps and wiggles in a pleasing manner. "Oh so very nice."

A mischievous grin slides over the medic's lips a moment later as he pulls the rod away from the now whining Lockdown. He brings his smallest digit to nudge between Lockdown's thighs. The mini mech shivers as he is spread unusually wide around the digit. His heels clamp automatically at the sides. Pharma pushes at the valve entrance, the sensors reading a nice flow of lubricant and relaxation even as Lockdown tenses with a quickly rising charge. "My but you are close," he teases. He transforms his pinkie into small tendrils covered in fanning silica. "Let's do a test of your interior nodes shall we?" He winks and blows a kiss at Lockdown.

A silica covered tendril swipes a path around Lockdown's valve. The silica clings to the flexing ring that contracts with a violent shudder causing Lockdown to arch. If his discharge mechanism had not already been turned on he would have lost it completely at the first pass, and as it was his frame was quickly losing the battle. Several silica stick to his outer node and begin to shiver dance over it. Lockdown gasps out, his optics blackening as his whole frame bows from the overload.

Pharma winces a bit as heels dig into his sensitive digit. His optics dim and brighten slightly as he makes adjusts to visually scan over Lockdown's frame as he becomes lost in his overload. Pharma's own engine revs up the turn of his cooling fans a notch at the sight laid out in miniature detail below him. He had to admit that using his digits to undo his partners was his favorite interfacing activity. Watching them come undone and break, mm yes the mercury on the energon goodie. Pharma flicked his glossa over his lips.

He draws away from the miniature frame and let's Lockdown rest and recover on the medical tray. He touches the silica to his lips and sighs pleasantly at the feel of them. His glossa pokes out to play carefully at the delicate medical instruments. Though Lockdown had squirted generous dribbles on the tendrils, it only offered the doctor a droplet of taste that was his little present. Pharma savored it though, recalling the last time he had drunk deeply from that valve that seemed manufactured to destroy him.

Pharma shifts away his cod piece and lets both interface covers cycle open. He dims his optics when his spike pressurizes. The digits of his left hand are still rubbing at the soft pad on the medical tray through this whole process. Pharma presses them firmly into the pad next to Lockdown as he shifts his thighs to rub over each other and tries not to give into the need to drag his digits through the lubricants dribbling from his valve to soak into the seat of the chair. His bites his lip when his optics flicker and watch Lockdown's helm roll and a shiver pass over the small frame.

He pulls his hand up from the pad and gives in to his lust. His optics shutter as he grips his spike, running his digits over its surface without much care. His back hits the chair as he arches into a tighten circumference. Pharma tires hard to drive the sensation of Lockdown's valve around his spike from his processor but the feel it...tugging on him...pulling him deeper...rubbing those nodes, cables, and mesh against him. Pharma huffs and bites his own lip hard enough to dent. He yanks his hand from his spike and turns on his valve instead to chase these thoughts away. The bounty hunter would not have the upper hand. Pharma's thoughts turn immediately to the spike he rarely gets a chance to truly enjoy.

"T-tyrest," he gasps in the throes of his passion.

He shoves four digits into his valve, riding them hard. Blue hips arch up hard enough to knock the tip of Pharma cord against the desk which rattles the little occupant. Lockdown looks up exhaustedly at the moan. He smiles at the picture Pharma isn't aware he paints. He pushes to his elbows and watches the mech fall apart. Watching flyers fall in any way, yeah was it any wonder why he made himself so comfortable in this particular medbay or Tyrest's quarters.

Wings flick and dance with uncontrolled jitters. Flight engines scream their roar at levels that would red line a grounder engine. Sharp angles and soft curves are held taunt in a line near breaking. They fight that fall even if they don't realize it. It is in their base code programming to soar and to fight the fall until they impact with the ground. When they fall they destroy themselves to stay aloft.

Lockdown shivers and places one clawed hand firmly behind him as he lifts the other to his own cable. He tugs it quickly to finish a second overload that crept over his systems watching Pharma. "Nice," he murmurs and splatters his plating further with transfluid. The purple liquid leaves telling purple streaks on his dark plating. Lockdown chuckles at the answering purple left by Pharma on the edge of the desk as the flyer finally sags into the chair. If Lockdown was a serious betting mech then he'd bet to win that Pharma's thighs and that chair the doc-bot was sitting in was really drenched from the powerful overload. "Doc I can never not make a mess."

Pharma shivers at the sensation of lubricant running down his thighs. He transforms his one hand back to normal and doesn't look at the tiny mech on the medical tray. He clears his vents and brings up his clean hand to his lips. He gives the tiny bounty hunter what he thinks is a daring and sharp smile, however, the blush and shy turn to the edge of his mouth make him look more like a cyber-kitten. "If you manage to behave and stay put while I...mm while get cleaned up then you shall earn an extra special reward." He hums and nods once, making straight for his personal wash racks while trying to ignore this slurping shift of his thighs.

Lockdown stands and watches the deliberate sway of that blue aft as the jet stalks off to the wash rack. Thinking on the fact that Pharma's audios were still tuned to his squeaks and the medic was only half way across the room. "Does that mean I can play explorer later in your valve?"

Pharma tripped over his own peds and landed against the wash room doorway. He turns around and glares at the little bastard on his table. He blushes hotly and flees into the shower to escape the sight of his berth and the miniaturized climbing cables he had installed for later use if Lockdown had been..."Rahh!!" He slams the door shut, but the dull thud of things hitting various surfaces reaches Lockdown's small audios.

Lockdown rubs his claws together in anticipation. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
